


On The Flipside

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Mike is a simple nerd with a small group of friends just living his life like a ordinary kid.El is a normal girl who hopes of having more than the simple life she lives.Mike and El could not be more polar oposates when she moves in two does down with her adopted father.When a new girl at school pushes the two closer together, Mike and El wonder if they are more simaler than they originally thought.Modern Day AU.





	On The Flipside

The house two doors down from Mike's had been vacant for a long as he could remember. Now there was a moving truck in the driveway.

Mike was being held up by Dustin as he peered over the tall wooden fence. It was difficult to see past the trees and bushes. Mike pulled himself up farther, sitting on top of the fence.

He looked for any signs of movement from the house. After a few minutes her spotted something, or rather someone.

It was a girl. She had short and curly chestnut brown hair and dark hazel eyes you could get lost in. She was wearing a beat up pair of overalls and a pair of black and white vans. There was a small pink bow holding her curled bangs away from her face.

She was now carrying a medium sized brown box back to the front door. Mike could vaguely make out letters in the side that seemed to read: El's Shoes.

God was she pretty.

Mike mentally slapped himself. ' _Snap out if it Wheeler, she's not that pretty!'_

Mike was snapped out if his daze by Dustin climbing up the side if the fence. 

"Thanks a lot for helping me, Mike" Dustin pulled himself to sit on the top of the fence in a simaler position to Micheal.

"You see anything?" Dustin asked, squinting his eyes at see last the shrubs blocking his view. Goddamn it neighbors.

Then a tall man came out the front if the house, the little girl in tow. He had a thick brown beard and wore a chief police uniform with a matching hat.

"Is that chief Hopper?" Dustin spoke first. 

That was weird, why was Hopper moving onto his street! And when did he suddenly accumulate a daughter?

 They pulled three more boxes out of the truck, if he squinted,Mike could make out the words Kitchen written on the side of each brown shipping box.

 "I think so." Mike finally answered Dustin's question. It was very strange to see Hopper in the neighborhood.

 _That girl is really pretty though..._ Mike thought as he saw her walking out of the house again.

He was apparently unknown to gravity as he leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her. It was only moments before he went crashing to the ground, falling into Lucas's front yard.

The girl had turned to look at him, jogging across the grass over towards him. Her footsteps were light against the grass as she trotted over to the very embarrassed Michael Wheeler.

When she reached his fallen form, Mike was sure she was just going to laugh at him, or stomp on his outsteched hand, or even possibly spit on him and run away.

Instead, when he looked up she had a worried and sympathetic look on her face and her hand was held out to help him to his feet.

He cautiously took her hand, her pale skin being soft and light in his grasp.

 _God._ Mike thought. Upclose, she was even more gorgeous than she already was from a distance.

She let out a nervous giggle, tucking a loose curl behind her ear carefully.

Mike quickly realized he was still holding her hand and pulled away. She looked up and met his dark brown eyes, smiling a little to herself.

"Jane!" A shout came from the next house over. 

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Hopper standing there, his arms crossed, waiting on her.

"I- i have to go!" And the curly haired girl took off, running past the chief and into the house.

***

At school the next day, it occurred to Mike that he had never seen the curly haired girl around school.

She wasn't in any of his classes, and he had never seen her in the halls. That led him to wonder if she was homeschooled.

' _Stop it Mike! Stop wondering about other people business!'_ Mike chewed himself out for being such a creep.

Lucas, Will, and Dustin were all invested in someone else that day as well.

There was a new girl at school, but she was nothing like the girl Mike had met the day prior.

She had wavy orange-red hair and bright blue eyes with a look so intimidating they could scare off anyone.

It was recess, and Mike was hiding behind a shed, watching the new girl skate around on a skateboard. He didn't want to be doing this, but Lucas really did seem to have a crush on her, and thus he was dragged along with his other two best friends.

Personally, she wasn't anything fancy. But apparently she was from California, and Lucas, Will, and Dustin seemed to really be into that.

It led Mike to wonder what terrible thing had to have happened for you to move from sunny California to cold and boring Hawkins. It was certinatly a step down.

Lucas kept looking at this new girl with big heart eyes. Mike truly did not see what was so amazing about her. She was just an ordinary girl.

But the girl that lived two doors down, now she, was something special.

***

After three days, Mike still had not seen the girl.

She hadn't ever come outside, she hadn't been at school, she hadn't even been at the arcade!

Lucas's crush on the California girl, had only increased drastically from the first day.

Apparently, her name was Max. Short for Maxine. Mike had to admit, after stocking her for a few more days, she seemed pretty cool.

She spent a lot of time at the arcade, but so did every other kid in all of Hawkins. She had beat Dustin's high score on dig dug. That had pissed Dustin off wat more than it should have.

The worst part was, she thought they were all nerdy creeps.

He had to admit, if he was being stocked by a bunch of thirteen year old boys everywhere he went, he would come to the same conclusion himself.

She was in his science class, and the yearly group project was coming up. 

Every year, a group of three was assigned a topic and challenged agansit other groups with the same topic to win.

This year, the prizes were a pair of beats headphones, light up street rollers, or a death star Bluetooth speaker.

Mike really wanted the Bluetooth speaker.

But he was afraid if getting paired up with Maxine. That would not go over well.

She for sure seemed like the aggressive and in control partner that would totally push you away, then rat you out for not doing any of the work.

Maybe, the new girl would show up and he could get paired up with her and another person. That would never happen though. Only in his weird and twisted fantasy's.

Mike Wheeler just had to accept that the girl would never like him and he was a forever alone nerd.

***


End file.
